Le passé redeviendra le présent et sera le futur
by Diablot's
Summary: Et si tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu? Et si Jacob avait du s'enfuir avec Renesmée mais qu'ils n'avaient pas pu rester ensemble? Comment Nessie va-t-elle découvrir son passé? Commence quelques années après la rencontre Cullen/Volturi, Révélation
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction a été écrite en 2008 et je sais pas comment vous allez trouver ma façon d'écrire de cette époque mais j'espère que ça plaira.

Elle est finie mais je ne poste pas tout, tout de suite, j'aimerais d'abord votre avis.  
>Alors bonne lecture et dites moi si vous voulez la suite =)<p>

Disclaimer : bien sur, rien ne m'appartiens..

* * *

><p>Une ombre floue se présenta devant moi.<p>

_«-Jacob! criai-je  
>-Ma Nessie vient dans mes bras! me dit cette ombre<br>-Enfin je te retrouve, comme je suis heureuse.  
>-Oui, moi aussi, depuis tout ce temps!»<br>Mais d'un coup un groupe de personnes s'interposa  
>entre nous et un cri retenti.<em>

Je me réveillai en sursaut comme chaque nuit ces derniers temps. Qui pouvait être ce Jacob et ces personnes qui nous ont séparée? Je fait ce rêve depuis que je sais que j'ai été adoptée, c'est à dire un peu plus d'un an. Je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse et mes parents ne savent rien de mon passé ou ne veulent rien me dire . Malheureusement, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée j'ai 16 ans et je vais commencer ma deuxième année au lycée. Encore une année à rester toute seule comme chaque fois. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais tout le monde semble vouloir m'éviter.  
>«Rennie! Le petit déjeuner est prêt.»<br>Ma mère m'appelait.  
>«J'arrive maman»<br>J'enfilais vite un jean et un T-Shirt ne sachant quoi mettre d'autre et me dirigeai  
>vers l'escalier.<p>

Ma mère s'appelle Maria et mon père Gilles ils étaient tout les deux âgés d'à peu près 40 ans. Moi, je m'appelle Renesmée Scoopers je suis étonnement belle par rapport aux autres de mon âge.  
>-Ma chérie, dépèche toi tu vas être en retard<br>-Oui, maman ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive.  
>-Tu veut que je t'amène?<br>-Non, j'irais en bus.  
>-D'accord, il sera là dans une quinzaine de minutes.<br>-Juste le temps de manger!»  
>Effectivement lorsque je sorti de la maison le bus m'attendait devant la maison. (Chouette...)<br>Une fois arrivée au lycée tout les autres était déjà en groupe. Malgré cela , puisque je suis arrivée pas très tôt le principal s'occupa directement du placement dans les classe et je me retrouvais dans la classe de 2°C comprenant une dizaine de fille et une douzaine de garçon. Je commençait la journée par biologie, math, histoire et enfin anglais. Les trois premiers cours se déroulèrent sans problème et je me suis même fait une amie nommée Kira. Chose au combien étonnante pour moi !

Lors du cours d'anglais par contre quelque chose de bizarre se produisit au moment de placer les élèves.  
>-ASTIRONA Anabelle?Appela le professeur.<br>Aussitôt l'interessée se mit à la place en face du bureau  
>-BELINI Sébastien?<br>Il se mit à côté d'Anabelle et l'appel continua jusqu'à :  
>-CULLEN Alice?<br>Ce nom, je l'avais déjà entendu quelque par mais où? De même l'appel continua jusqu'à moi:  
>-SCOOPERS Renesmée?<br>J'alla m'assoir à la place que le professeur m'indiquait et je remarquai que la fille du nom d'Alice parut surprise lorsque le prof m'avait appelé mais j'avais l'habitude après tout Renesmée n'est pas un prénom courant. Pourtant, plusieurs fois dans l'heure je la surpris en train de me regarder. Qu'avait-elle celle là? Mais cette question abandonna mon esprit au bout de 10 minutes. J'attendait la fin de l'heure impatiemment. Au bout de quelques minutes la cloche retentit, j'en était contente car j'avais une faim de loup.  
>Dans la cafétéria, J'ai tout de suite trouvé la table de cette Alice mais comme j'étais avec Kira je me contentait de m'assoir à une table non loin de là. Malgré la conversation de Kira sur la petite ville où on habite je ne pouvait retirer mon regard de la table ou se trouvait Alice accompagnée d'une belle blonde, d'un gars costaud et d'un blond au regard perçant. Kira appercevant que je m'interessait à eux me dit:<br>-C'est la famille CULLEN ils ont tous été adopté par le docteur et madame CULLEN. Je sais que Alice est avec le blond et la blonde et le costaud sont aussi ensemble mais ils sont très discrets et réservé.  
>-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils me rappellent quelque chose!<br>-Ah bon?  
>Quelques minutes après j'entendis Alice dire aux autres :<br>-Vous voyez la fille qui nous regarde?  
>-Oui, répondis le garçon costaud<br>-Elle s'appelle Renesmée.  
>Ils affichèrent tous un air ébahi..<br>Tu crois que c'est elle? Ajouta la belle blonde  
>-Je n'en suis pas sure. Mais pour l'instant pas un mot à Ed...<p>

DRIIIIIIIIIIING

Cet après midi par chance je fini à 15h35 alors qu'Alice terminait à 16h35. Je pourrait lui demander ce que voulait dire la blonde par «Tu crois que c'est elle?». Et lui demander ce qu'elle a depuis le début de la journée. Malheureusement ses deux heures (Français et physique) passèrent très lentement.  
>Lorsqu'enfin la cloche sonna, j'allai attendre près de mon casier. Cette dernière heure paru la plus longue de toute. J'attendais Alice près de se voiture que j'avais remarqué ce matin: une magnifique porsche jaune canari. Je l'aperçu suivie de son petit ami et des deux autres. Aussitôt, les 3 sont partis me laissant seule avec Alice.<br>-Salut! lui lançais-je  
>-Salut! me répondit-elle<br>– Alors, tu t'appelle Alice?  
>– Oui, et toi Renesmée?<br>-En effet. (Par très important comme discussion)  
>– Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu me rappelle quelqu'un.<br>– C'est possible, tu es une fille adoptée? (Pourquoi me pose t'elle cette question?)  
>– Oui, je l'ai appris il y a environ 1an.<br>– Et tu en as appris plus sur tes parents?  
>– Non, personne ne sais d'où je viens malheureusement.<br>– Et bien je le sais peut être.  
>-... (Comment peut elle savoir ça?)<p>

– Est ce que quelque chose de bizarre s'est déjà produit dans ta vie?  
>– Non, a part que je cours assez vite et que je fait toujours le même rêve.<br>– C'est à dire?  
>– Un homme flou, je ne saurais pas le décrire je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Jacob et à un moment des personnes se mettent entre nous et nous séparent.<br>– Ouah! Un peu flippant, non?  
>– Si, un peu mais maintenant j'ai l'habitude.<br>– Bon il faut que je te laisse.  
>– Ok, à demain peut être.<br>– À demain.

Elle me paraît très bizarre, comment pourrait-elle connaître mon passé? Bah, de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'elle connaisse vraiment la vérité.

**POV Alice:**

Une fois à la maison j'allais tout de suite voir Carlisle.  
>-Carlisle? lançais-je pas très fort sachant qu'il m'entendrait vu l'ouïe surdévellopée des vampires.<br>Comme je le pensait il arriva peu après que je l'ai appelé.  
>-Oui, Alice qu'y a t'il?<br>-Eh bien,commençais je, je crois avoir retrouvé Renesmée, c'est une fille qui vient d'entrer en seconde  
>-Tu es sûre?<br>-Non, mais elle court vite, et elle fait un rêve avec Jacob et des gens, je suppose les volturis, qui les séparent, de plus elle est adoptée et ne connait rien de ses vrais parents.  
>-Bon, ne disons rien à Edward et Bella pour le moment.<br>-Bien entendu.  
>-J'essaierai d'en savoir plus demain et toi essai aussi d'en apprendre un peu.<br>-Ok, merci pour ton aide.  
>Carlisle était donc d'accord pour que je fasse des recherches, je vais juste en parler à Jasper pour qu'il soit au courant, bien entendu il faudra être discret à cause du pouvoir d'Edward mais il n'y aura aucun problème.<p>

Le soir même lors de la chasse:  
>-Que se passe t'il ma chérie?me demanda Jasper.<br>-Eh bien, la fille , Renesmée, c'est très probable que ce soit notre Renesmée, elle court vite et rêve de Jacob, alors on devra faire des recherches, mais je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire aux autres sauf à Carlisle.  
>-Tu as ma parole, je t'aiderais dans tes recherches si tu veux.<br>-Oui, merci. Tiens, tu ne sent pas une odeur d'élan?  
>-Si, allons y.<p>

**POV Renesmée**

Le soir, lorsque j'étais rentrée, ma mère me demanda comment ça allait.  
>Je lui répondit que tout allais bien, que j'avai fini a 15h35 et m'étais même fait une amie du nom de Kira. Je décidai de ne rien lui dire a propos d'Alice.<p>

-Pour ce soir, me dit ma mère, j'ai fait des légumes.  
>-Oh non, je trouve que ça a le goût de terre.<br>-Comme tu veux, mais je n'ai rien fait d'autre.  
>-Bon tant pis, je vais prendre une douche. A tout à l'heure.<br>-A tout à l'heure.

Je pris une douche, j'en avais bien besoin, l'eau était glacée! Contre toute attene cela ne me dérangea pas, je trouvais ça bizarre mais ne m'en inquiétais pas! Je me rendis dans ma chambre et choisit cette fois un haut rouge et un jean noir. Ensuite, je descendis manger, malgré moi.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar. Exceptionnellement, ce fut ma mère qui me conduisit au lycée. Une fois arrivé sur place je me dirigeai vers Alice que j'admirais pour sa beauté et sa voix cristalline.

-Salut Renesmée!  
>-Salut Alice!<br>-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas présenté les autres.  
>-Oui, c'est vrai.<br>-Alors, lui c'est Jasper, l'homme le plus beau du monde!  
>Aussitôt tout le monde se mit à rire<br>-Elle, reprit-elle, c'est Rosalie ma compagne de shopping préférée et lui c'est Emmett le plus fort de nous tous.  
>-Enchanté! me lancèrent-ils tous en cœur.<br>-De même. Ajoutai-je

DRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGG

On avait Anglais en premier, la veille j'avais décidé de demander au professeur de m'assoir à côté d'Alice. Il accepta étant donné que nous étions toute deux bonnes élèves. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Alice me chuchota:  
>-Tu t'es mis du fond de teint?<br>-Heu.. Non pourquoi?  
>-Ta peau est plus claire. Et tes yeux, ils se sont également éclairci.<p>

En effet, j'avais également remarquer ces légers changements ce matin.

Durant la pause de 10 heures, au moment de sortir, je vis dans la cour deux beaux inconnus d'une beauté presque iréel, un couple parfait. Je les contemplais un moment lorsqu'une personne à l'allure d'un lutin interrompi me rêverie. Alice m'ordonna:  
>"Ne t'approche surtout pas de ses deux personnes!"<br>Sur ce , je partis vers un endroit de la cour où ils n'étaient pas . Mais d'un coup, sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, tout devint noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque je repris connaisance, je remarquai que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital.

-Ma chérie, enfin tu te réveille. Me dit ma mère  
>-Depuis combien de temps? Réussis-je à murmurer.<br>-Trois heures, ton père et moi étions très inquiets.  
>-Alors, elle s'est réveillée? Rajouta une voix que je ne connaissais pas.<br>-Oui docteur.  
>-Bien, je vais pouvoir m'en occuper. Je vous demande de nous laisser seuls.<br>-Bien entendu. A plus tard mon cœur! me dit ma mère en m'embrassant sur le front  
>L'homme qui resta avec moi était grand, blond, avait la peau très blanche et sa voix ressemblais à celle d'un ange.<br>-Alors Renesmée, commença t'il  
>-Que s'est-il passé? Le coupais-je<br>-Eh bien, au lycée tu es tombée de l'escalier, d'une dizaine de marche.  
>-Rien que ça!<br>-je vais te faire une prise de sang pour connaitre ton groupe sanguin.  
>-C'est O négatif.<br>-Je vais quand même vérifier.  
>(Quelle chance, je déteste les aiguilles)<p>

Je n'eus même pas le temps de voir le pointe se diriger vers moi que c'était fini.  
>-En effet, repris le docteur, ton groupe est O négatif ou du moins c'est ce que tout le monde a du te dire.<br>-Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas normale?  
>-Disons que certaines personnes sont différentes.<br>-Et je fait partie de ses personnes?  
>-C'est probable.<br>Je voulus lui en demander plus mais ma mère entra comme une flèche.  
>-Alors, ça va? me demanda cette dernière<br>-Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas.  
>-Elle pourra rentrer dès ce soir! rajouta le docteur<br>-Merci docteur CULLEN.  
>-Quoi? Vous faites partie de la famille CULLEN comme Alice?<br>-Oui, en effet.  
>-Alors, il ne reste plus que votre femme et j'ai rencontré toute votre famille. C'est cool.<br>-Qui c'est Alice? me demanda ma mère.  
>(C'est vrai je ne lui ai encore rien dit)<br>-C'est une amie du lycée  
>-Oh! Alors, on y va chérie?<br>-Oui, à bientôt docteur!

**PDV de Carlisle**

-Alors, il ne reste plus que votre femme et j'ai rencontré toute votre famille! C'est cool. Dit Renesmée  
>(Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne lui a pas dit, pourquoi elle aurait fait ça? Je ne peut pas le croire)<br>-Docteur, docteur CULLEN? Qu'est ce que vous avez?  
>-Rien, désolé j'étais dans mes pensée. Aurevoir Maria, Renesmée<br>-Aurevoir, à bientôt.

Dès qu'elles furent parties, je me dirigeais vers ma voiture pour me rendre à la villa. J'étais tellement pressé que j'y arrivais en cinq minutes.  
>-Mary, Alice, Brandon CULLEN, viens ici tout de suite! M'écriais-je<br>-Qu'y a t'il? Je t'ai vu revenir en colère et apparement ma vision était juste. Dit -elle en arrivant du haut des escaliers  
>-Tu lui a présenté Edward et Bella. Comment à tu pu?<br>-Je les ai présenté à qui?  
>- Viens, on va dans la forêt pour que personne ne nous entende! Dis-je en la tirant par le bras<br>Une fois assez loin dans le forêt, je m'arrêtai.  
>-Je reprend ma question, je les ai présenté à qui? Me questionna t'elle<br>-À ton avis?  
>-Je n'ai rencontré personne ces jours çi, à moins que...<br>-Tu as compris?  
>-Renesmée ne sais rien je lui ai dit de ne pas s'approcher d'eux! Ajouta t'elle en haussant le ton<br>-Alors pourquoi elle dit qu'il ne reste plus qu'Esmée et qu'elle a rencontré tout le monde?  
>-Elle ne sait pas qu'ils font partis de la famille, c'est à peine si elle les a vu.<br>-Tu me rassure alors, désolé de t'avoir crié dessus pour rien.  
>-Ce n'est rien, tout le monde fait des erreurs.<br>-Merci, Alice.

Je repris mon calme. Renesmée ne savait toujours rien et Edward et Bella ne se feront pas de faux espoirs!

**PDV de Rensemée**

Durant la semaine où je restait à la maison, c'est Kira qui m'apporta mes devoirs. Mais le jours où je retournerai en cours approchait malgré que je trouvai que le semaine passait lentement entre mon lit et le canapé.  
>-Alors ma chérie, prête à retourner à l'école? Me demanda me mère<br>-Bof, mais je n'ai pas le choix  
>-On est le 3 Novembre?<br>-Oui, et alors?  
>-Eh bien, Dans deux jours c'est ton anniversaire et ton père et moi avons décidés que tu pourrais passer ton permis!<br>-C'est vrai?(Je lui sautai au cou) Oh merci, merci, merci, je t'aime.  
>-Oui moi aussi mon coeur!<p>

Alors je passerai mon permis et aurai une voiture pour mon anniversaire. Cette journée commençais vraiment bien! Le lendemain ma mère m'accompagna pour passer le permis et lundi j'irais en cours avec la magnifique BMW X6 que mes parents m'avaient offerts. J'étais conquise. Lorsque j'arrivai au lycée au volant de ma voiture, Alice paru surprise:  
>-Tu as passé ton permis Rennie? Me questionna t'elle<br>-Oui, hier c'était mon anniversaire et mes parents m'ont offert cette voiture.  
>-Ça, c'était pas à dire à Alice! Me dit Emmett<br>-Pourquoi?  
>-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt.<br>Tout le monde se mit à rire comme si ils savaient ce qu'Alice préparait.  
>-Bon, on va en cours? Les coupai-je dans leurs hilarité.<br>-Oui, tu commence par bio, non?  
>-Ouais, on se voit à la cafète.<br>-À tout à l'heure!  
>Mais lorsque je m'assis à ma place,je remarquai que Jasper était venu dans notre classe, bien entendu il ne restais plus qu'une place à côté de moi. Lorsqu'il s'assit à ma gauche, je lui demandai:<br>-Qu'est ce que tu fait là?  
>-Le programme de mon option, je l'avais déjà vu alors j'ai demandé à changer et me voilà. Me répondit-il.<br>-Alors, tu restera toute l'année ici?  
>-Oui, je pense.<br>-C'est cool!  
>-Bon, nous coupa Mme REMY , on va commencer le TP d'analyse de sang animal. Vous prendrez une pipette de sang et la mettrez dans le becher.<br>-Toi d'abord! Proposa Jasper  
>-Oui, merci.<br>Je pris alors la pipette et appuya légèrement sur le bout pour le mettre dans le becher. À ce moment là je pris une inspiration et ma gorge commença à me brûler terriblement. Je demandai au professeur d'aller à l'infirmerie en lui expliquant la raison. Elle accepta, aussitôt je me précipitai à l'extérieur de la salle de classe pour me diriger vers l'infirmerie. Lorsque je poussai la porte pour parler à l'infirmière, la douleur fut encore plus atroce et elle n'eut pas  
>le temps de me demander ce que je voulait que je repartis vers ma voiture pour rentrer à la maison. Une fois arrivée ma mère me demanda:<br>-Qu'est ce que tu fait là?  
>-Je me sens mal et j'ai mal à la gorge dès que je m'approche de quelqu'un.<br>-Tu veux quelque chose?  
>La douleur fut encore pire.<br>-Non, je vais dans ma chambre et je veux que personne ne vienne  
>-Tu es sûre?<br>-Oui, surtout personne ne vient.  
>Lorsque je fut dans ma chambre, je mis la musique de mon MP3 et montai le son le plus fort possible pour oublier ma douleur. Je m'endormis et fut réveillée deux heures plus tard par un bruit étrange venant de l'extérieur. J'eus peur un moment mais peu de temps après je vis Alice rentrer dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. Je remarquai alors que ma gorge me brûlait encore.<br>-Comment à tu réussis à monter dans ma chambre? Lui demandais-je, et par la fenêtre!  
>-Il y a un arbre pas loin. Me répondis-elle<br>-Oui mais même.  
>-Il faut juste un peu d'entraînement.<br>-Et que veux tu?  
>-Te donner ça. Me dit-elle en me tendant un gobelet<br>-C'est quoi?  
>-Un remède de ma mère contre le mal de gorge, on en a souvent besoin.<br>-Comment tu sais que j'ai mal?  
>-Jasper est avec toi en bio.<br>-Ah oui, c'est vrai.  
>Sur ce je m'emparai du gobelet et bu une gorgée. Cela avait un goût bizarre<br>-C'est quoi?  
>-Oh! Ma mère ne nous a jamais donné la recette<br>-Eh bien, tu la remerciera c'est très efficace.  
>-Je n'y manquerai pas! Tu reviens en cours demain?<br>-Oui, je pense.  
>-Ah au fait. Tiens<br>Elle me tendit un paquet et en l'ouvrant je découvrit une magnifique robe bleu nuit.  
>-Merci Alice elle est... magnifique.<br>-De rien, en plus tu va bientôt pouvoir la mettre.  
>-Comment ça?<br>-Tu verras demain.  
>-euh.. ok. Salut!<br>-Salut!

Le soir, je m'endormis avec un peu de difficulté après ma sieste de l'après-midi.  
>Je lus donc jusqu'à minuit puis tomba dans un sommeil profond.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello alors voilà la suite !

Je m'excue déjà de la longueur très très courte de ce chapitre mais j'ai réécris le chapitre et pour que l'histoire ne soit pas trop rapide j'ai du enlever la fin ce qui a beaucoup raccourci le chapitre. De plus, je n'ai pas eu énormément de temps pour l'écrire donc je n'ai pas pu rajouter beaucoup de choses.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme d'écriture mais je peux affirmer que la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de chapitre puisque je pars en voyage scolaire.

réponse à Missblinis : J'essaie de les faire plus long mais comme ils ont déjà été écrit c'est un peu dur... Mais celui-là est le plus court pour l'instant.

Alors, bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je me servis un copieux petit déjeuner composé de corn-flakes puis j'allai au lycée avec ma voiture.<p>

La matinée se passa sans encombre puis arriva midi. Je m'installais seule à une table de la cafeteria, bien que je n'avais pas faim. Je n'avais pas vue de connaissance aujourd'hui et de toute façon je dois réviser pour un probable contrôle surprise en Français, un contrôle de vocabulaire sûrement. C'est bien le français vraiment mais qu'est ce que c'est compliqué ! J'aimerais un jour pouvoir aller à Paris... Soudain je fus arrêter dans ma révision par Alice qui avait tiré la chaise devant moi:

-Salut ! Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule?

Je lui montrais mon cahier et dit :

- Révision !

- Oh, ça va, t'inquiète pas t'aura pas de problème avec ton contrôle.

- Euh.. Quel contrôle? La prof n'en a pas parlé.

- Ah? J'ai peut-être un sixième sens alors ! Bon sinon, ce week-end tu viens chez moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour ton anniversaire bien sûr ! Tu aura interêt à mettre la robe que je t'ai donnée hier.

- Nan. Nan Alice vraiment. je veux pas que tu fasse une soirée pour moi. C'est pas la peine.

-Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon !

Et elle partit sans me laisser le temps de répliquer une nouvelle fois. L'après midi passa assez rapidement et lorsque la cloche sonna je me souvint qu'Alice et les autres avaient fini avant moi je ne pourrais donc plus essayer d'annuler cette fête. Je pris alors ma BMW et me dirigeais vers la route pour rentrer mais je remarquais une déviation. Zut! Je ne connait pas le chemin qu'il faut prendre mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je m'engageai alors vers cette route inconnu et au bout de quelque minutes, cinq je crois je me rendis compte que j'étais perdue. Je descendis alors de ma voiture et alla dans une clairière que j'avais remarqué.  
>Cette clairière me sembalait familière, c'est bizarre parce que je ne m'étais jamais aventurée aussi dans cette forêt. Tout à coup, un homme apparu devant moi, il portait une cape noire, avait de cours cheveux bruns et... et des yeux rouges. Je reculais de peur. A sa droite, se trouve une jeune fille, peut être de mon âge, elle porte également une cape. Elle a des cheveux blonds tirés en chignon avec les mêmes yeux rouges que l'homme. Derrière eux se tenait un groupe d'environ 30 personnes habillés eux aussi de capes noires. Je clignai des yeux et ils avaient disparu. De l'autre côté de la clairière je pus distinguer Rosalie et Jasper et une jolie petite fille assise sur un immense loup roux. L'instant d'après ils avaient disparus. J'étais folle ! Comment pourrait-on laisser une petite fille sur un loup et de cette taille ensemble en plus? C'était insensé! En fait ce qui est encore plus insensé, c'est qu'un loup reste gentillement assis à côté d'eux sans même les attaquer. Je décidai de reprendre mon chemin en tentant d'oublier tant bien que mal ce que j'avais vu (ou crus voir). En ce moment il se passe tout de même énormément de choses bizarres. D'abord ma peau et mes yeux qui changent, puis la clairière... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?<p>

Je marchais depuis une quinzaine de minutes sur un chemin escarpé qui montait énormement. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête? Qui pourrait habiter un tel endroit? Je commençai à m'inquiéter sérieusement car tout se ressemblais dans cette nature hostile. Je suis perdue, il faut se rendre à l'évidenc. J'aurai du rentrer dans ma voiture et faire demi-tour. Soudain j'aperçus une gigantesque et magnifique villa très moderne, entourée de baies vitrées. J'étais sauvée!  
>Je sonnai. A peine quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant que j'entende un bruit de clé que l'on tourne dans la serrure. La porte souvrit doucement et là, à ma grande surprise je me retrouva nez à nez avec.. Alice!<br>-Salut, m'écriais-je heureuse de la voir, qu'est ce que tu fait ici?  
>-Heu, Salut, moi je vis ici mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question.<br>-Ben, je me suis perdue et j'ai erré toute seule quand j'ai vu ta maison, elle est magnifique.  
>-Merci!<br>À ce moment-là j'aperçus les deux personnes qu'Alice m'avais défendus d'approcher.  
>-Alice! Si ces deux personnes sont dans ta famille tu aurait pu me les présenter!<br>-Calme toi Ness- euh Rennie, dit-elle, d'ailleurs c'est ce que je comptais faire. Edward, Bella, venez par ici, j'ai une révélation à vous faire.  
>-Qui est cette fille? Demanda l'homme<br>-Vous allez bientôt le savoir, patience.  
>Elle me fit entrer et m'installa dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir. Elle semblait un peu nerveuse et commenca:<br>-Alors ce que je vais vous révéler va surement vous choquer! Ne m'interrompez pas lorsque je vous expliquerai. Merci d'avance. Alors Edward, Bella, il faut que vous sachiez que cette fille s'appelle Renesmée! (Je remarquai au'il faisait une drôle de tête) Je ne pense qu'il en existe beaucoup alors heu... (elle marqua un temps d'arrêt comme pour chercher ses mots) Nessie ces personnes sont tes véritable parents.  
>Je sentis mes jambes se dérober. Non, ce n'est pas possible! J'avais maximum deux ans de moins qu'eux: C'est... c'est.. IMPOSSIBLE. N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas la seule à être folle ! À ce moment-là mon portable sonna, c'était ma mère (laquelle? Je commençai à m'embrouiller). Elle me demandais de rentrer immédiatement. Sans problème, j'arrive ! Pas question que je reste ici plus longtemps. Pendant ma reflexion, Edward avait des yeux ronds etses lèvres étaient en train de former un sourire tandis que Bella avait sa main sur sa bouche et semblait être sur le point de pleurer, elle se leva même pour se rzapprocher de moi mais je ne lui laissait pas le tems. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Dans le hall, je vis une photo d'eux avec la même petite fille que sur le loup de la clairière. Je trésahis. Non Rensemée, c'est juste un rêve. Tu vas te réveiller dans ton lit pour aller en cours. Rien de tout cela n'est réelléent arrivé. De retour à la maison, je ne déserrais pas les dents et ma mère s'inquiéta:<p>

-Ca va ma chérie?

Je ne répondis pas et monta directement dans ma chambre. Je décidai de ne rien lui dire, après tout ce n'est pas sa faute si des gens me prenaient pour leur fille! Et puis, elle n'a aucune raison d'être au courant. Je vais éviter Les Cullen et tou ira bien. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Alice a pu faire ça. Le pire, c'est Que Bella et Edward avaient l'air d'y croire...


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé, vraiment désolée ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à mettre la suite mais étrangement, j'ai encore moins de temps quand je suis en vacances que quand je suis en cours ! Alors voilà, enfin la suite.

Je ne suis pas très douée pour faire de long chapitres et pourtant j'essaie mais je crois que ça restera toujours aux alentours de 1600 mots... En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même :) !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les review ^^

* * *

><p>Le lendemain je décidai d'éviter les Cullen et surtout Alice. Ce n'était pas chose aisée car elle semblait toujours savoir où me trouver. Malheureusement le moment fatidique arriva, j'avais Anglais à côté d'Alice! Pourquoi ais-je eu la mauvaise idée de changer de place ? Je fis mine de me concentrer sur le cours qui portait sur le roman de Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette. Il n'y a pas plus classique comme étude, j'ai déjà dû le voir plusieurs fois depuis que je vais en cours. C'était alors encore plus difficile de suivre alors que ça m'ennuyais. Au bout d'un moment, Alice ne put se retenir de me parler et chuchota:<br>-Dis quelque chose, je suis désolée! Parle moi Nessie.  
>Rien à faire, je restai silencieuse. Elle était désolée, ça me fait une belle jambe, elle veut me faire croire que son frère est mon père et tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire c'est "je suis désolée". Ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire désserer les dents. La fin de l'heure arriva finalement assez rapidement sans qu'Alice ne réessait quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs elle n'essaya plus rien de toute la journée, c'est comme si d'un coup ils avaient disparus, peut-être qu'ils sèchent les cours. Tant mieux, ça me fera un peu de repos !<p>

Le lendemain, les Cullen n'étaient toujours pas la. J'aurais imaginer qu'Alice aurait tenté quelque chose à la fin de la journée mais non, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Le fait de ne pas les voir me fit me sentir soulagée et pourtant j'étais tout de même un peu nxieuse. Pas qu'il me manque. Non, ça ce n'est pas possible. C'est dommage, au premier abord, Alice semblait gentille. Maintenant que je vois son comportement, j'imagine que sa famille doit être pareil et je comprend que tout le monde les évite. Je vais alors faire comme tout le lycée s'ils reviennent, je vais faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Il y a quelque chose qui m'attrista quand même, c'est Kira. J'avais passé ces quelques jours sans faire attention à elle, c'est vrai et je n'en suispas très fière alors du coup elle s'était faite d'autres amies. Des filles que je ne pouvait pas supporter alors je pense qu'on peut dire que nous ne sommes plus amies. Les Cullen absents, et Kira avec d'autres personnes veut dire que je suis à nouveau seule. La semaine passa comme ça, j'allais en cours et j'en revenais, je ne faisait qu'écouter et j'allais m'isoler à la bibliothèque pendant l'heure des repas. Les repas, c'est aussi quelque chose d'étrange qui était entrain de se passer : je ne mange pratiquement pas. Bien sûr le soir ma mère m'oblige et c'est normal mais je ne me sent pas mal si je saute le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner. Le repas par contre il me le faut mais tout de même c'est étrange, je ne mange presque plus...

Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi. Fin de journée, fin de semaine, enfin ! Pour mon plus grand déplaisir j'aperçu une voiture jaune, La porsche jaune ! D'ailleurs quelle idée de venir au lycée avec ça. Elle n'est pas obligée de montrer qu'elle a de l'argent. Deux mains m'attrapèrent par l'arrière et me tirèrent vers cette fameuse voiture. Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ils sont fous ! Je croyais que leur père était médecin, il pourrait faire quelque chose non? Ou au moins se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Arrivé devant sa villa, Alice se gara et me tira à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle me fit asseoir et me tendit un livre à la couverture marron eavec un symbole et dont le titre disait "les légendes Quileutes" Alice commença à me parler tandis qu'elle m'ouvrais le livre au chapitre "ennemis des loups-garous". Tout est bizarre ici, même les livres !

- Les loups-garous, lycaon connus pour se transformer à la pleine lune, n'ont qu'un seul ennemi qu'ils doivent vraiment craindre : les sang-froid, buveurs de sang, vampire. Ils sont immortels, sont très rapides, très forts, ont un physique prévu pour attirer leurs victimes. De plus certains peuvent avoir des pouvoirs spéciaux. Voilà, tu sais tout de ma famille, de TA famille, nous sommes des vampires, si tu as quasiment le même âge que tes parents c'est car ils sont immortels.

Elle dut voir que je ne la croyais pas et que j'étais prête à m'enfuir à tout moment car elle continua :

- S'il te plait ne t'enfuis pas, laisse moi finir. Pleins de choses bizarre se sont passés ces derniers temps non? Ta peau qui s'éclairci, ton dégoûts pour les aliments, toutes les personnes te fuient. Tu as eu mal à la gorge à la vue du sang et tu a vu des inconnus dans une clairière. Je savais en avance que tu aurai un contrôle en Français. Quand je suis venue pour ton mal de gorge, ce que je t'ai donné c'était du sang parce que lorsqu'on a soif, on a la gorge qui nous brûle. Oh, mais rassure toi, c'était du sang animal, nous ne tuons pas d'humains.  
>D'une voix à peine audible, je dis:<p>

-Mais, je vieillis moi. Et puis je ne suis pas très forte. Ce que tu dit ne tiens pas la route.

-Tu es une demi-vampire en quelque sorte car Bella était encore humaine lorsqu'elle t'attendait! Mais tu arrêteras de grandir lors de tes 17 ans et tu es en train de regagner tes capacités. Je pense qu'elles ont disparus lorsque tu as arrêté de cotoyer des vampires.

Oui bien sûr, c'est très crédible ! Puis j'entendis un grand bruit venant de l'étage puis un cris frustré. Je ne compris pas grand chose mais je vis une boule blanche venir du haut des escalier pour aller s'encastrer dans le mur.

- C'- c'était quoi ça? demandais-je paniquée

- Ca c'est rien. Juste Emmett qui détèste perdre à Mario Kart.

- Mais, le truc blanc, c'est...

- Sa manette avec le volant. Cet idiot en a encore cassé une. Emmett, Esmée ne va ps être contente de voir que tu as abimé son mur.

J'entendis alors la voix d'Emmett venir d'en haut

- M'en fous, Jasper avait qu'à me laisser gagner.

J'étais littéralement terrifiée.

- Ramène moi chez moi s'il te plait. Ce que tu dit est parfaitement idiot et Emmett. Il n'aurai jamais d pouvoir détuire une manette de wii, c'est juste impossible !

Elle ne fit pas d'histoire et me conduisit chez moi. Pourtant sur le chemin, elle continua son explication loufoque :

-Bon écoute-moi Nessie, dit Alice en me serrant dans ses bras, je vais te resumer toute l'histoire. Cela se passe il y a quelque année, Edward était vampire et nous vivions tous ensemble das cette maison lorsqu'il tomba fou amoureux de Bella, une humaine, après quelque aventures trop longues pour que je te les racontent maintenant, ils se marièrent. C'était inédit! Un mariage entre un vampire et une humaine. Tu te rends compte? (À mon avis elle savait que je ne me rendais pas compte) Ensuite, ils partirent en voyage de noces sur l'île d'Esmée et ils..heu... te fabriquèrent, mais ils ne pensaient pas que Bella pouvait tomber enceinte d'un vampire! Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il se passa, malheureusement, tu grandissait beaucoup trop vite dans le ventre de Bella qu'il a fallu la transformer, puis tu es arrivée et à la suite d'un incident nous avons du se séparer de toi jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve dans la même classe, tu n'imagine pas comme on es heureux de te revoir! Ah et pour les fait que j'ai pu savoir que tu aurai un contrôle c'est parce que je vois l'avenir et puis Edward lit dans les pensées et Jasper contrôle les émotions. Normalement tu as aussi un don mais à priori il n'est pas encore revenu... Bon on est arrivé. S'il te plait repense à tout ce que je t'ai dit. Ca te semble invraisemblable et pourtant ç'est possible. Je sais que pour l'instant tu n'y crois pas mais repenses-y !

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ma fin d'après-midi, j'étais effrayée, choquée et plus encore. Pourtant quelque chose en moi même me disait que c'était vrai, logique. Ca expliquait toutes les choses bizarres qui se produisent.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, me voilà de retour avec la suite, je sais pas trop ce que vous allez en penser mais bon...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, j'ai pas cours et j'ai franchement pas envie de me lever. Sauf que si je reste dans mon lit, je pense. Et dans mon cas la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser c'est à ce qui s'est passé hier. J'entend encore Alice qui me dit "repenses-y s'il te plait". Elle est sympa, avant qu'elle ne me raconte ses histoires totalement improbable je l'aimais bien. Alors ouais, je vais y repenser.<p>

En fait, si je réfléchis bien, ça tombe sous le sens. Si on excepte le fait que toutes ces choses surnaturelles n'existent pas, ça peut être logique. Ce qu'Alice a dit explique tout. C'est vrai que depuis que je les ai rencontré des choses bizarres m'arrivent et puis je n'ai même plus particulièrement envie de manger... En fait, j'ai même aimé le... sang qu'il y avait dans le gobelet qu'elle m'avait donné pour mon mal de gorge. Oh mon dieu ! C'est horrible. Et puis il y a autre chose d'étrange, je n'y ai pas particulièrement pensé quand je l'ai vu mais... La photo qu'il y avait dans le salon chez les Cullen, la petite fille dessus, elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Je pris alors mon album photo rangé sur l'étagère au dessus de mon lit et l'ouvrit à une des premières pages, les premières photos que mes parents adoptifs avaient pris. Je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la fille sur cette photo chez les Cullen. Est-ce que ce que me raconte Alice n'est que la vérité depuis le début? Je crois que c'est possible... La seule chose que je peux faire maintenant c'est aller chez eux et m'excuser. C'est pas possible, pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi tout ça?

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Alice.

- Tu es venue ! Tu me crois maintenant? Oh c'est génial ! S'écria-t-elle en me sautant au cou.

- Euh, ouais en fait, ce que t'as dit tiens la route même si j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y faire. Je voudrais m'excuser..

- Mais ne reste pas dans l'entrée, viens entre.

Je rentrais alors dans cette superbe demeure et m'assis sur l'un des canapé que j'avais fuis jusqu'à maintenant. Je repris alors ce que j'avais commencé à dire.

- Alice, je suis désolée, j'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Ca m'a fait peur ce que tu as dit, c'est tout...

- T'inquiète pas tu es pardonnée et puis je te comprends. Est-ce que tu veux parler à tes parents? En fait, ils vont arriver dans 23 secondes.

Je grimaçais au fait qu'elle les appelle mes parents, d'accord je crois que c'est possible mais je ne vais pas pouvoir les appeler papa et maman. 23 secondes? Son don est vraiment précis! Mais ce n'est pas réaliste tout ça, je vais mettre du temps avant de m'adapter. COmme elle l'avait prévu, Bella et Edward entrèrent quelques secondes plus tard et Alice s'eclipsa. On se regarda quelques secondes, gêné puis Bella fit le premier pas pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne réagis pas de suite, d'abord surprise puis l'encadra tout de même maladroitement de mes bras.

-Ma chérie ça fait tellement longtemps, tu as beaucoup grandit! s'exclama-t'elle

Nous passâmes plus d'une heure à discuter des années qui nous avaient séparées. Maintenant il me semble logique de venir vivre avec ma vraie famille mais je ne pouvait tout de même pas abandonner celle qui m'avat recueilli. À la tombée de la nuit tous les Cullen rentrèrent chez moi pour prendre quelqu'une de mes affaires affaires tandis que j'écrivais un petit mot à ma famille adoptive qui était chez des amis. Il disait:

Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi,

ne vous inquietez pas,

je ne vous reverrai certainement jamais,

ne me cherchez pas,

je vous aime. Rennie

Ma nouvelle famille décida de déménager pour ne pas que je sois obligée de croiser mes parents adoptifs. Ils prirent leur décision: une petite ville de Caroline du Nord.

Arrivé sur place, ils louèrent une confortable maison. J'étais en train de visiter la chambre de mes parents lorsque je vis bella accrocher une espèce de grigri à sa tête de lit. Je la questionnai:  
>-C'est quoi?<br>-Heu, dit-elle embarassée, c'est un catch dreamer, un cadeau d'un ami assez spécial.  
>-Qui?<br>-Il se nomme Jacob et heu... c'est.. un loup-garou.  
>-Quoi?<br>-Attend, je vais t'expliquer.  
>Elle passa une demi heure à m'expliquer que c'était lui qui l'avait tirer d'une dépression et que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'est transformé... Puis elle me demanda:<br>-Ca te dirais de le rencontrer?  
>-Heu, oui pourquoi pas!<br>Elle appela mon père, qui fut assez difficile à convaincre mais elle réussit tout de même et l'instant d'après, elle avait déjà son portable en main et tappa un numéro. Je l'entendis ensuite parler:  
>"Heu jake?... C'est Bella... oui, bien et toi?... écoute j'ai une surprise pour toi... alors, on se retrouve samedi à Jacksonville... Ok, à samedi."<br>Et elle raccrocha.

**PDV de Jacob**

Je venais de rentrer d'une ronde avec Seth que mon téléphone sonna, je reconnus une voix famillière au bout du fil. C'était ma Bella, la seule! On ne se parlais plus beaucoup depuis... depuis la séparation avec, une boule monta dans ma gorge lorsque je pensais à son nom. Je lui répondis en tentant, en vain, tant bien que mal de l'oublier. Lorsque je raccrocha, je remis de l'ordre dans ma tête, Bella avait une surprise pour moi, mais le plus important était que je la revoyais à la fin de la semaine. Le samedi arriva trop lentement à mon goût. Bien entendu, la meute était au courant et certains s'opposait à ce que j'y aille, mais je m'en fichais, j'allais la revoir.  
>Une fois arrivé sur place, je la vis elle était magnifique, une peau d'albatre et des gestes fluides et j'entrais dans la voiture elle m'expliqua que sa surprise se trouvait ailleurs et une fois arrivé sur place elle me banda les yeux, pour mieux garder la surprise selon elle. Je l'entendis pousser une porte et une odeur s'ajouta à la sienne. Elle enleva le ruban de mes yeux, mon souffle se coupa, mes jambes tremblèrent et ma vue se troubla. Je n'avais connu cette sensation qu'une fois dans ma vie, c'était lors de mon imprégnation.<br>Devant moi, se tenait une magnifique jeune fille d'environ 16 ans. Les loups pouvaient-ils avoir une deuxième imprégnation? je cherchai une réponse à ma question lorsque Bella y répondit à ma place:  
>"Jake, je te présente.. Nessie"<br>La surprise laissa place à la joie de revoir mon âme soeur. Je l'examinai, elle avait tellement changer: elle était assez grande avec de longs cheveux bruns pareil à ceux de sa mère et des yeux couleur ambre: elle était splendide. Bella me chuchota: "Elle sait l'essentiel mais raconte lui ton histoire si tu veux bien."  
>Par où commencer? Je lui expliquai dabord ma transformation puis mon imprégnation et enfin l'épisode des Volturis et notre séparation. Elle m'écoutais avec attention. J'étais bien avec elle, je me sentais entier.<p>

**PDV de Nessie**

Lorsque ma mère ouvrit la porte, un splendide garçon se tenait devant moi, très grand, la peau mate et un cops extrèmement musclé. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais? Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cette sentation.  
>Il me raconta qu'il m'aimait et que c'était normal pour les loups de ressentir ça lorsqu'ils trouvent leur âme soeur...<br>Ma mère lui proposa de rester avec nous mais il déclina l'invitation disant qu'il fallait qu'il préviennent les Quileutes qu'il serai plus absent maintenant que j'étais réapparue!

Lorsqu'on arriva à la villa , Carlisle m'annonça que le lendemain j'irai à la chasse pour apprendre à maitriser mon envie de sang humain. Il fallait cependant que j'arrive dabord à résister l'odeur de sang animal. Le lendemain, je partai alors vers la forêts en compagnie de mes parents et de Carlisle. Au bout de deux, trois jours, j'arrivais à me maitriser de toutes les odeurs animales mais j'avais encore un peu de mal avec les renards. Carlisle était très fier de moi et toute la famille fut contente de savoir que je pouvait résister, ils désidèrent donc de tester sur le sang humain un peu plus tard. J'allai me reposer dans ma chambre lorsque je me souvins que je voulai demander quelque chose à ma mère. Je descendis alors les escaliers et je trébuchai sur une marche, par chance Emmett se trouvait là et me rattrapa. Au moment où je voulus le remercier, me tête me tourna et je revoyai la première fois où je l'ai vus, puis le moment où Alice me le présentai et enfin le moment où il m'a expliqué comment Rosalie l'a sauvé. Lorsque je recouvrais la vue, Emmett dit d'un ton léger:  
>-Chouette! Ton pouvoir est revenu.<br>-Comment ça? le questionnai-je  
>-Les images qu'on a vu, c'est toi qui les a envoyé.<br>-Ah bon?  
>-Oui, c'est le principe de ton don. Carlisle!<br>-Oui, qu'y a t-il Emmett, demanda ce dernier  
>-C'est Nessie, elle a retrouvé son pouvoir.<br>-Eh bien, te voila maintenant comme avant.  
>-On peut aller le dire aux autres? demandai-je<br>-Oui, bien sur!

Sur ce, nous descendîmes tous dans le salon et appelâmes le reste de la famille qui arrivèrent aussitôt. C'est Carlisle qui prit la parole:  
>-Nous avons une bonne nouvelle!<br>-Laquelle? Questionna Alice  
>-Nessie à retrouvé son pouvoir.<br>-C'est vrai? S'écria Esmée  
>-Oui, mais je ne sais pas encore comment l'activer. Dis-je à mon tour.<br>-Ce n'est pas grave, tu y arriveras avec de l'entrainement. Ajouta mon père.  
>-Oui certainement, on pourra essayer le plus vite possible?<br>-Oui, on essayera, mais demain quelque chose est déjà prévu et après-demain, on va s'inscrire au lycée.  
>-Oh! Dommage.<br>-T'inquiète pas, on se mettra au travail dès qu'on sera libre.  
>-Cool!<p>

Le lendemain, je demandai à mon père ce qu'il y a de prévu aujourd'hui. Il me répondit que c'était une surprise et que je ne devais pas sortir aujourd'hui. C'est dommage, pour une fois qu'il faisait beau, j'aime bien voir ma peau s'intiller au soleil. Quelques heures plus tard, j'entendis un bruit de moteur s'arrêter, c'était Alice certainement qui rentrait. Elle avait le droit de sortir. Soudain on toqua à ma porte:  
>-Nessie, je peux entrer? demanda ma mère<br>-Oui, bien sur!  
>-Viens ma chérie il faut qu'on te montre quelque dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.<br>-Quoi?  
>-Tu verras.<br>Alice apparu devant moi et soudain tout devint noir, je compris que Alice me cachais les yeux.  
>-Alice! Tu fais quoi?<br>-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on te laisserais aller comme ça vers ta surprise.  
>-Ma surprise?<br>-Ben oui. Allez viens.

Je ne sais pas où elle m'enmenai mais lorsqu'elle enleva ses mains de mes yeux, je ne crus pas ce que je voyais jusqu'au moment où Alice me dit:  
>-Nessie, voila ta nouvelle voiture.<br>Devant moi était garée une magnifique Alpha Roméo 8C rouge. Je ne pouvait pas croire que cette voiture était pour moi. C'était la plus belle de toutes celle qui était dans le garage.  
>-C'est pour moi ça?<br>-Eh oui!  
>-Mais elle a du couter une fortune.<br>-Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on a les moyens.  
>-Elle est superbe, merci Alice. Dis-je en lui sautant au cou<br>-C'est de la part de tout le monde.  
>-Merci beaucoup à tout le monde.<br>-De rien. me répondirent-ils tous de la même voix.  
>Demain, on decidais d'aller s'inscrire avec ma voiture et bien sur c'est moi qui serai au volant! Je roulais à 130km heure mais tout le monde trouvait ça trop lent. Je decidai alors de rouler plus vite au retour.<br>Nous nous avancâmes vers l'acceuil quad Edward me chuchota: "Si tu n'arrive plus à te contrôler fait moi signe." Je réussis à me contenir jusqu'au moment ou nous retournâmes à la voiture, je sentis une odeur excise et Edward le remarqua car aussitôt Emmett et lui m'attrapèrent pour que je ne cause pas de dégâts. Dans la voiture comme prévu je roulais plus vite c'est à dire à 180km heure, ils étaient tous plus content mais, moi, malgré que je voyais la route distinctement j'avais un peu peur. Une fois rentrés Alice suggéra qu'il serait mieux d'aller chasser au cas où. Nous partîmes donc ensemble mais à un moment alors que nous flérions un troupeau de renards, qui étaient mon repas favori, le regard d'Alice perdit tout expression. Affolée, elle courut jusqu'a la villa où je la suivait laissant un peu de répis aux renards. Elle appela tout le monde et lorsqu'ils furent regroupés dans la cuisine elle nous dit: "Les Volturis, ils arrivent dans trois jours".

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, c'est très rapide mais comme dit je l'ai écrit il y a quelques années et je n'avais pas envie de tout réécrire...<p>

J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu et puis laissez un petit commentaire s'il vous plait. Ca fait toujours plaisir !


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, c'est vrai que j'avais dit que j'essaierai de faire ralentir l'histoire et de prolonger les chapitres mais j'ai pas beaucoup le temps de réécrire en ce moment alors je vous poste ça comme-ça mais bon...

Je suis pas très contente de ce chapitre mais je vous met quand même la suite.

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

><p>Après que le nouvelle ai été digérée, Carlisle prit la parole:<br>-Ils faut que nous nous préparions à les recevoir.  
>-Que pouvons nous faire pour se préparer? demanda mon oncle Jasper<br>-Déjà, il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que nous avons retrouvé Renesmée, on ne sait jamais.  
>-Pourquoi? Demandai-je, ils m'ont laissée en vie après tout.<br>-Oui, repris Carlisle, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont oublié ton histoire.  
>-Je me cacherais avec elle. Annonca ma mère<br>-Bien, je les acceuillerai et vous me rejoindrez un peu plus tard.  
>-Bon, mais que voudraient-ils? Personne n'a vu Nessie à part nous et Jake. reprit ma mère<br>-Eh bien, nous le saurons bientôt. Dit Alice qui se prononcait pour la première fois  
>-Oui, dans trois jours.<br>-Non, demain!  
>-Quoi? S'écria toute ma famille<br>-Pendant que vous parliez, j'ai eu une vision, ils ont décidé de venir plus tôt ils serons là le matin.  
>-Bien, alors je crois que nous n'avons plus besoin de se préparer à grand Carlisle<p>

Sur ce, chacun retourna faire ce qu'il avait à faire et Alice et moi retournâmes chasser. Lorsque nous revenions après avoir chasser un groupe de renard, Alice s'arreta net puis quelques secondes plus tard, sautilla de joie. Voyant ma curiosité, elle m'annonca que demain après-midi nous irions faire du shopping. Oh non! Je déteste le shopping, apparement de ce côté là j'étais comme ma mère. Lorsque la famille fut au courant nous décidâmes qu'après le passage des Volturis, nous ferions une après midi shopping entre fille et les garçons iraient à la chasse.

Le lendemain matin, nous entendâmes les Volturis arriver dans le jardin. Aussitôt, ma mère et moi allâmes nous cacher dans ma chambre.

**PDV de Bella:**

Dès que les Voluris arrivèrent, ma fille et moi allâmes nous cacher dans sa chambre. Grâce à mon ouïe surdévellopée j'entendis Aro saluer Carlisle puis le reste de la famille. Il demanda d'abord pourquoi je n'étais pas avec eux et ils expliquèrent que je ne me sentais pas très bien et que j'étais restée en haut. Caïus prit la parole et dit qu'il fallait qu'ils voient toute la famille car ce qu'ils nous proposeraient impliquai toute la famille. J'entendis alors Edward monter les escaliers, il ouvrit la porte et me dit:  
>-Viens ma chérie, Aro veut nous voir tous ensemble<br>-Oui, j'ai entendu. Mais je ne peut pas à cause d'elle.  
>-Bah, ne t'inquiète pas elle ne risque rien.<br>-Bon alors j'arrive.

Alors nous descendâmes main dans la main les escaliers moi faisant semblant de ne pas aller bien. Aro me salua et me dit que plus le temps passait plus l'immortalité me rendait belle, je le remerciai et alla me placer derrière Carlisle à côté d'Alice.

Aro prit la parole:  
>-Mes chers amis, un grognement se fit entendre, nous vous demandons une faveur, voyez-vous, après avoir passé passer 3OOO ans à Volterra, nous en avons un peu assez, nous voulons voyager mais pas pour aller tuer des vampires, pour découvrir le monde d'aujourd'hui aussi nous vous demandons à vous les CULLEN de reprendre le flambeau, de regner sur les vampires, nous vous léguons tout nos droits.<br>-Aro, peut-tu nous laisser un petit moment seuls? Il faut que nous réfléchissions.  
>-Bien entendu!<p>

Lorsqu'il fût dans la cuisine je me retournai vers la famille et remarquai qu'ils faisaient tous une drôle de tete, comme moi je pense. Edward prit la parole le premier:  
>-Carlisle, tu n'imagine tout de même pas que nous serons d'accord pour ça, alors qu'ils ont voulu nous tuer, TOUS.<br>-Ecoute Edward, je n'ai pas dit oui mais j'aimerais connaître l'avis de tout le monde  
>-Comme si tu ne la connaissais pas, repris Emmett<br>-Nous ne voulons pas et nous ne voudrons jamais, avait presque crié Rosalie  
>- Je suis d'accord avec Rose, ajouta Esmée<br>-Oui, moi aussi. dit toute la famille à l'unisson  
>-Bien, alors je crois que nous connaissons l'avis de toute la famille. Annonca Carlisle<p>

Une fois qu'Aro fût rentrée dans le salon, Carlisle lui comuniqua notre réponse:  
>-Aro, ayant vécu à Volterra pendant quelques années je peut te dire que votre mode de vie en me plait pas nous refusons donc ton offre.<br>-Bien, je comprends, c'est dommage, peut-être que les Denali accèpterons.  
>Sur ce, il partis vers la fôrèt puis disparu. Je vis Alice monter chercher Nessie, c'est vrai, cet après-midi on va en ville. Mais quelque minutes plus tard elle redescendis en pleurant sans larmes, elle nous tendis un papier où il y avait marqué:<p>

Vous croyez nous avoir battus il y a 16 ans  
>mais c'est faux,<br>je vous conseille de ne pas chercher la fille  
>ou elle mourra<p>

Je me mis à pleurer, comme Alice et tout le reste de la famille d'ailleurs, même Carlisle qui d'habitude cache sa tristesse, reste fort pour nous. Nous venions tous de voir que nous avions fait une erreur en me laissant descendre, mais pourquoi font-ils ça? On viens de la ravoir, elle part déjà. Je voudrais tous les tuer mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Le reste de la journée se passa dans le silence et d'aileurs pas seulement la journée.

**PDV de Nessie**

Lorsque ma mère sortit de la pièce,je fus prise d'une grande inquiétude. La pièce me sembla immense. Tout à coup, deux mains qui semblaient sortir de nulle part me baillonèrent et me bandèrent les yeux avec une force surhumaine. Je sentis qu'on me soulevai et me trimbalai certainement hors de la villa. J'entendis quelques voix qui disaient: "C'est bon Aro a fini", "Place le mot sur le lit" ou encore "Tout se passe comme prévu" mais je ne comprenai pas ce qu'il se passait. Je me débattis mais mon agresseur ne relachai pas sa prise. Je perdis peu à peu connaissance. Lorsque je revins à moi un visage hideux était penché sur moi. Il me dit d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante: "Bonjour Renesmée, je suis Aro et je suis un ami de tes parents" Deux gardes derrière lui pouffèrent. Je me dit que si cet homme, qui était apparement un Vampire je suppose un membre des Volturis qui avait voulu me tuer quand j'étais petite, était un ami de mes parents, il ne m'aurait pas enlevé. Je décidai donc de ne rien lui dire. Il continua:  
>-Ton pouvoir est très interessant et je serai honoré que tu accepte de faire partie de ma garde personnelle, une fois que tu seras entrainée bien sûr. Tu as un grand potentiel, c'est un privilège que je t'accorde.<br>-Jamais! M'écrai-je  
>-Comme si tu avait le choix... murmura t'il<br>Puis les gardes me dirent que je ne me nourrirait plus tant que je ne serais pas d'accord avec les exigence d'Aro et me trainèrent dans ce qui est censé être ma chambre. Celle-ci était on ne peut plus moche. Des murs gris, pas un seul tableau ni tapis et comme seul meuble, un lit de fer avec une lingerie blanche et une fenêtre avec de gros barreaux. Les jours passèrent et je m'ennuyais fermement, bien sûr ils ne me laissaient pas sortir et je passais donc mes journée sur mon lit ou à regarder à travert la fenêtre. La faim commençait à se faire sentir. Ma gorge me brûlait et cela empirait lorsque je regardais passer les gens par la fenêtre. Après 6 jours je ne tiens plus et suppliai les gardes devant ma porte de me laisser aller chasser. Ils me demandèrent si j'acceptais les exigences d'Aro. À contrecoeur j'acceptai, Aro vint me voir et me tendis une cape noire et un collier avec un pendentif où un V et plusieurs images étaient représentée, il me dit au même moment qu'il acceptait que je me nourisse de sang animal si pour ma chasse j'étais entourée de deux gardes ce qui m'etonna beaucoup. Les premiers à m'accompagner furent Heidi et Felix. Lorsque je dégustait mon grizzli, je les vis faire une grimace. Evidemment lorsqu'on se nourrit uniquement de sang humain qui est en plus livré sur place, mon repas devait être écoeurant. Lorsque je fus rassasiée on rentra et on alla en salle d'entrainement où Jane et Alec nous rejoignirent. À la demande d'Aro, ils me dirent qu'ils devaient tester leurs pouvoir sur moi. Jane s'avança avec un sourire sadique qui s'effaca peu à peu. Elle recula frustré et Alec se concentra sur moi. Je ne comprenai pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'au moment où Alec murmura "Nos pouvoirs ne marchent pas sur elle". Apparement je n'avais pas hérité uniquement de la maladresse de ma mère, à cette pensée je sourit ce qui mit Jane encore plus en colère. Je sentais qu'elle allait se jeter sur moi au moment où Aro entra, elle se calma alors aussitôt mais il eut le temps de remarquer que quelque chose se passait. Il demanda alors:  
>-Que se passe t'il?<br>-Nos pouvoirs ne marchent pas sur elle. Répondit Alec  
>-Interressant, très interressant! Bon je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Rensemée retourne dans ta chambre.<br>Sur ce je m'executai, je n'avais pas changé de chambre, mais maintenant ma porte n'était plus vérouillée et j'avais eu à un autre lit qui mettait un peu de joie entre ces murs gris. Les jours passaient et on me faisait faires des exercice pour tester mon pouvoir, ma rapidité, ma force et comment je me débrouillai en combat mais je me montrai nulle, je refusais de faire le moindre geste qui pourrait accélerer mon adaptation à la vie des Volturis. Tout les jours, j'avais droit à une série d'exercice et Aro ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne progressais pas, il ne se demandait pas si c'était moi qui faisait exprès et cela m'arrangeai. Au bout d'environ deux semaines, Aro entra dans ma chambre et me dit:  
>-Je dois m'absenter, Jane, Alec, Caius et d'autres Volturis viennent avec moi, Marcus restent ici pour surveiller Volterra. Heidi et Renata te surveillerons désormais pendant tes chasses. N'en profite pas pour t'échapper car il y a encore une vingtaine de Volturis pour t'en empêcher et c'est largement suffisant<br>-Comment pourrais-je essayer de faire cela? dis-je ironiquement  
>-Bon nous essayerons de ne pas être trop long.<p>

Puis il sortit de ma chambre et l'un des garde la ferma. Je me sentais encore plus seule qu'avant, non pas qu'Aro me manquait ni même un seul des Volturis mais Volterra était sinistre quand il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. De ma fenêtre je pouvais apercevoir le Palazzo del Priori. Ma principale occupation était de regarder les passant par ma fenêtre. Quelques jours passèrent, des jours où je n'avait pas à m'entrainer, j'étais tout de même assez heureuse qu'ils sois partis car je pouvait faire ce que je voulait de ma journée, bien sûr pas sortir de la "maison" des Volturis mais je n'avait pas de contrainte de tel ou tel heure. Un jour, alors que je repensais aux membres de ma famille où je m'attardais souvent sur Jacob et Alice, j'entendis du bruit de la pièce où les Volturis acceuillent les gens. Une odeur de brûlé vint jusqu'a ma chambre et je décidai de sortir pour voir ce qu'il se passait. À ma grande surprise, les gardes n'étaient plus là. Je me dirigeais alors vers la salle principale et c'est là que je les vis TOUS.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà je vous avais prévenu !<p>

Oui je sais ça sert à rien que les Volturi aillent dans la cuisine, ils entendent quand même mais on va dire que la ils entendent pas ^^'

Une petite review quand même ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bon ben... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>2 semaines auparavant: PDV d'Alice<p>

Cela faisait 4 jours que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de Nessie. Même sans le pouvoir d'Edward je pouvais deviner que toute ma famille pensait à un moyen de la délivrer. Bonjour l'ambiance! Carlisle faisait plein d'heures supplémentaires à l'hôpital, Esmée était effondrée mais il fallait la comprendre, elle venait à peine de retrouver sa petite fille et déjà on la lui retirait. Du coup, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour pleurer la petite Nessie. Rose et Emmett passait leur journée à la chasse et même si Emmett était là, il était trop triste pour détendre l'atmosphère. Edward et Bella passaient leur temps dans leur chambre et malgré mon ouïe je n'entendais strictement rien. Nos conversations se résumaient à ce dire Bonjour. Quant à moi et Jasper nous regardions la télévision sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Je pensai à la meilleure façon de délivrer Nessie lorsque j'entendis des pas dehors et une odeur de chien mouillé très désagréable. Jacob nous rendait visite. Aussitôt cette constatation faite le visage détendu de Jacob apparut, il s'écria joyeusement:

-Coucou tout le monde, je pourrais voir Nessie?

Je m'approchai de lui et il vit ma tristesse puisque son sourire s'effaça je lui répondis:

-Heu Jake, Les Volturis nous ont rendu visite et ont enlevé Nessie sans que nous ne puissions rien faire et ils nous ont laissé un message qui disait que si nous tentions d'aller à Volterra ils la tueraient.

Son visage prit un air torturé et il s'enfuit vers la forêt. Le pauvre, il aimait Nessie de tout son cœur et voilà qu'elle se faisait kidnapper. J'eus une vision de lui pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, la tête enfuie dans ses mains. Cela me fit très bizarre car je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi triste à part quand Bella était enceinte de Nessie. Au bout d'une demi-heure il rentra les rouges et gonflés. Il me prit en aparté dans le salon et me dit:

-Les Volturis ne nous connaissent pas tous, peut être que ma meute et moi pourrions aller la délivrer?

-Peut-être. Répondis-je songeuse.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'eu une vision, certainement la pire de ma longue existence de Vampire: Dans le palais des Volturis, se trouvait une jolie jeune fille vêtue de blanc, elle était allongée par terre ses bras replié sur sa poitrine et deux trous rouges sanguinolent dans le coup. Nessie! Morte! Ma tête tourna après cette atroce vision et j'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé blanc du salon trop absorbée par mes pensées pour me souvenir de la présence de Jacob à mes côté. Il toussota pour me rappeler qu'il était la et je lui fis par de ma vision. À ce moment, Emmett rentra de la chasse avec Rose. Cette dernière décida d'aller réconforter Esmée. Emmett resta avec nous et dit:

-À la chasse, j'ai eu une idée, pourquoi ne pas demander l'aide des autres clans?

J'eus à nouveau la vision et cette deuxième fois fut de trop je m'effondrai dans le canapé et pleurait sans larme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me demanda Jasper dont nous avions oublié la présence

-Vision, Nessie, morte. Réussis-je à articuler.

Aussitôt tout le monde changea de tête et ils parurent encore plus tristes qu'avant.

-Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de faire appel aux autres clans. Dis-je à Emmett.

Une semaine passa sans que rien ne se passe de très palpitant. Je prenais ma douche comme tous les matins. Je me frictionnais vigoureusement les cheveux lorsque j'eus une vision: Une parfaite inconnue, un Vampire, qui venait dans notre ville. Je finis ma douche et m'habilla rapidement pour prévenir Carlisle qui expliqua la situation à notre famille. Emmett proposa de l'attraper ce que Carlisle désapprouva fortement. Esmée qui parlait pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Nessie proposa de l'attendre pour voir ce qu'elle voulait. Jasper et moi étions d'accord et nous rangeâmes du côté d'Esmée et Carlisle, Edward et Bella firent de même et Rose et Emmett furent contraints d'accepter l'idée de la majorité.

Peu de temps après, Carlisle me demanda:

-Es-tu sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vue, Alice?

-J'en suis certaine! D'après toi que peut-elle nous vouloir?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il, Aro a peut-être augmenter sa garde récemment.

-Hum! Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'agisse d'une Volturi, elle n'a pas l'air sadique. C'est peut-être tout simplement un Vampire que nous ne connaissons pas, qui s'est perdue.

-Pourquoi pas? Attendons et nous verrons bien!

Cette nuit fut très longue et je regrettais même de ne pas avoir besoin de dormir. Tout le monde s'occupait différemment. Vers 6 heures j'allais trier ma penderie et choisir mes vêtements pour demain. Mon cœur balançait entre deux T-Shirt lorsque la sonnette retentit. Aussitôt je dévalai quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour aller ouvrir mais Carlisle me devança et ouvrit le premier. Sur la pas de la porte sa tenait un vampire dont l'âge, du moins celui de sa transformation, avoisinait les 20 ans. Elle était grande, belle, fine et élancée, ces longs cheveux roux lui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches. Elle avait cependant un goût vestimentaire très particulier, ce qui est le seul défaut que je lui ai trouvé.

Carlisle la salua et l'invita à venir au salon où se tenait le reste de la famille. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil de cuir noir et débuta son récit:

-Bonjour à tous, je me nomme Phoebe. Cela fait deux ans que je suis devenue un vampire.

-Qui t'as transformée? Demanda Carlisle

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, rétorqua-t-elle, mais j'ai été conçue pour être l'une des Vampires de l'armée de celui qui m'as transformée mais personne ne la jamais vu, il reste enfermé chez lui et se fait "livrer" par ses gardes sa nourriture ainsi que les prochains membres de l'armée.

-Et c'est où que ça se passe? Demanda Emmett

-En Arizona.

J'aperçus Bella qui frissonnait. Phoebe reprit son récit:

-Mon rôle consistait à entrainer les nouveau-nés mais ce boulot ne me plaisait pas du tout alors je décidai de m'enfuir durant la nuit. C'était il y a six mois. J'ai ensuite voyagé et je suis tombée sur le clan des Denali. C'est eux qui me parlèrent de votre clan

-Famille, rectifia Carlisle

-Oui, et de votre mode de vie. Au début je ne croyais pas qu'une vie comme celle-là pouvait exister puis je me suis mise à votre recherche. Sachez que je suis prête à me nourrir de sang animal si vous acceptez que je me joigne à vous. Je vous en supplie, je n'ai nul part où aller et je ne veux surtout pas retourner en Arizona. J'ai trop peur de ce qu'ils peuvent me faire subir à cause de ma fugue.

Carlisle décréta:

-Nous devons-nous concerter, tu veux bien attendre ici un instant s'il te plait?

Elle hocha la tête et nous suivîmes Carlisle dans la cuisine. Edward parla le premier:

-Elle est sincère et elle est vraiment terrorisée par l'idée de ce que son créateur peut lui faire. Au fait Jake, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, ça peut marcher, c'est une excellente idée.

Je me tournai vers lui:

-Tu peux traduire s'il te plait tout le monde ici n'arrive pas à lire dans les pensées.

- Ok, calme-toi Alice. Jake s'est dit que comme nous, les Volturis ne connaissent pas Phoebe, elle peut donc nous être utile et dénoncer l'armée de Vampires en train de se former ce qui laissera peu de Vampire à Volterra et nous pourrons en profiter pour libérer ma Nessie.

-Je vote pour, s'écrie Emmett, c'est une très bonne idée.

-Je suis obligée d'admettre que le chien a raison. Dit Rosalie à contrecœur

Le nom utilisé pour désigner Jacob lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Esmée.

-Allons annoncer le plan à Phoebe. Dit Bella en sortant de la pièce.

Nous rentrâmes dans le salon où Phoebe nous attendais timidement.

-Alors? Demanda-t-elle

-Nous t'accueillerons avec joie parmi nous Phoebe mais il y a plusieurs conditions pour que tu deviennes un membre de la famille Cullen ou du clan d'Olympic. Annonça Carlisle

La tête de Phoebe s'assombrit.

-Tout d'abord, repris Carlisle, tu dois savoir qu'il y a un loup-garou parmi nous.

Il désigna Jake

-Et tu devras t'habituer à sa présence car nous ne sommes pas en guerre avec sa meute.

-Ah! C'est ça l'odeur bizarre. Il n'y a aucun problème, je devrais supporter.

Edward fit un signe de tête à Carlisle signifiant certainement qu'elle était sincère.

-Il y a aussi notre mode de vie qui, bien que nous en ayons déjà parlé, pourrait te poser problème, reprit Carlisle.

-Non, non, je vous assure, quand j'errai dans le but de vous trouver, je me suis entrainée à chasser et je m'y suis habituée!

C'est pour cela que la couleur de ses yeux balance entre le rouge et le brun doré comme nous!

-Très bien et une dernière condition: Renesmée, la fille d'Edward et Bella, ma petite fille s'est faite kidnappée par les Volturis et Jacob a eu un plan pour la sauver mais tu y joue un rôle majeur. Qu'en dis-tu? Tu veux nous aider à retrouver Nessie? Demanda Carlisle avec un pincement dans sa voix à l'évocation de Nessie.

-Bien sûr! S'écria-t-elle ravit de pouvoir nous aider.

Edward fut chargé de faire les présentations, il raconta l'essentiel de chacun de nous, nos dons en particulier mais malgré la bonne ambiance, un détail me chiffonnait: avec la présence de Jake je n'ai pas pu avoir de vision au sujet de la réussite ou non du plan. Il fallait que je sache. Je prévenais alors Edward en pensée de ce que j'allais faire, alla rapidement dans le garage, fit ronronner le moteur de ma porche et roula jusqu'à ce que la présence de Jacob n'eut plus d'effet sur mon pouvoir. A mon soulagement, ma vision représentait Nessie à nos côté, libre! Un grand poids s'ôta de mon cœur. Quel soulagement. Je rentrai discrètement et découvris les autres déjà prêts à partir pour la Toscane. Jacob par contre sortit de la maison en boudant, c'est vrai que son odeur nous aurait trahis auprès des Volturis.

Nous décidâmes de prendre la Volvo et la Jeep pour aller à l'aéroport. Arrivé là-bas, nous découvrîmes qu'il était désert ce qui, vu l'heure tardive, n'était pas très surprenant. Grâce à une de mes visions nous savions qu'un vol pour Florence partait à minuit. Nous embarquâmes et je m'assis à côté de Jasper tandis que chaque couple de la famille s'installait aussi ensemble et que Phoebe prenait une place devant Jasper et moi. Ne pouvant pas dormir, nous regardâmes un film sur le petit écran de nos sièges. Nous arrivâmes dans l'aéroport de Florence vers 6 heures. N'ayant plus de voiture nous fûmes obligés d'en voler deux au grand désespoir de Bella et d'Esmée. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous dénichâmes une Jaguar et une Audi toute deux noirs.

Après une heure de route, nous arrivâmes aux portes de Volterra. Maintenant, tout était entre les mains de Phoebe. Nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous à San Gimignano, un charmant petit village pas trop loin de Volterra mais assez pour que nous ne soyons pas découvert par les Volturis.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà la suite, on se rapproche doucement de la fin !

Bonne lecture et pensez quand même à la ptite review qui fait plaisir à chaque auteur !

* * *

><p>PDV de Phoebe<p>

Je roulais en direction de l'endroit indiqué par les Cullen. Tout en me concentrant sur la route, je repensai aux derniers évènements, il y a quelque jours à peine j'étais encore à leurs recherche et maintenant je me dirigeais vers la demeure des Vampires les plus dangereux qui existe pour sauver la fille d'un des leurs. J'avais vraiment de la chance qu'ils aient accepté que je vive avec eux et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir leurs rendre service bien que je ne sache pas si tout se passera bien. Je trouvais une place une place de stationnement pas très loin de leurs palais. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et toquai. Une adolescente, les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière dans un chignon et les yeux très maquillés m'ouvrit la porte. Ce devait être Jane, elle me demanda froidement:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et puis qui est tu? Je ne te connais pas.

-Je m'appelle Phoebe et viens parler à Aro. Répondis-je sans me laisser impressionner

-Et que lui veux-tu? Il ne donna pas de rendez-vous figures toi. Il a autre chose à faire que de parler avec toi.

-Il faut que je le vois, c'est URGENT.

-Bon suis moi on verra s'il veut bien te recevoir. Décréta-t-elle

Nous descendîmes avec un ascenseur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je découvris une grande salle pleine d'inscriptions latines et au milieu trônait les trois chefs Volturis assis dans de somptueux fauteuils. Jane prit la parole:

-Aro, cette personne souhaite te parler. Elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi.

Le dénommé Aro se tourna vers moi et me demanda:

- Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Phoebe. Répondis-je simplement.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir?

-Je suis venue vous prévenir qu'une armée de Vampires nouveau-nés est en train de se former en Arizona.

A peine avais-je finis ma phrase qu'il se précipita vers moi et me prit la main. Son sourire qu'il avait depuis que j'étais arrivée se transforma en grimace et il dit quelque chose aux deux autres vampires présents. Il me dit:

-Merci de nous avoir avertis, nous allons nous en occuper immédiatement.

Sur ce il partit vers un couloir et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il demanda au blond de l'accompagner ainsi que Jane, un autre Vampire qui lui ressemblait et plusieurs Volturis et ils partirent en courant. Le troisième ordonna à l'un des gardes de me raccompagner. Une fois dehors je pris l'Audi que j'avais garée non loin et me dirigeai vers San Gimignano.

PDV d'Emmett

Je commençai à m'ennuyer, la fille ne se pressait pas, ça faisait plus d'une heure et demi qu'elle était partie. J'aperçus enfin l'Audi que nous avions volée s'approcher de nous. Elle nous dit que les Volturis étaient nombreux à être partis notamment Aro, Caius et Jane mais qu'il en restait une quinzaine. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu m'occuper d'Aro, j'avais toujours rêvé de me mesurer à Aro. Nous attendîmes deux jours sur décision de Carlisle pour plus de sécurité avant de s'attaque à Volterra, tout le monde avait un rôle bien défini.

Lorsque nous nous rendîmes dans leur palais, nous vîmes deux gardes dont je m'occupai avec Edward. C'était même un manque de respect pour nous tellement c'était facile; ils n'avaient pas mieux à nous proposer?

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de réception où trônait Marcus, fidèle à son poste. Il fut étonna de notre arrivée si rapide et nous dit:

-Que faites-vous ici?

-Nous venons récupérer ma fille que vous avez kidnappés espèce de lâche! S'écria Edward furieux

Je trouvais qu'il en faisait un peu trop. Mais bon c'est Edward faut pas trop le chercher. Marcus éclata de rire ce qui fit encore plus enragé Edward. Il lança les gardes sur nous mais grâce à l'organisation de Jasper nous les vainquîmes sans mal. Il appela alors les épouses et les autres en renfort. J'étais occupé avec Chelsea et Heidi. J'aperçus juste Alice en train de démembrer Renata avant de s'attaquer à Didyme. Rose et les autres s'occupaient de Corin, Afton et Santiago.

Chelsea essaya de me tordre le bras mais je parai son coup et pris l'avantage alors que Heidi était allée aider Afton. Lorsqu'elle ne posa plus de problème, Edward et moi nous passâmes à la deuxième phase du combat: Marcus. Il ne fut pas dur à vaincre car nous étions plus forts et plus agile que lui et je trouvais ça décevant. Lorsque nous finîmes de tuer nos ennemis, Carlisle alluma un feu avec le bois que nous avions trouvé et brûla Marcus, Athenodora, Sulpicia et tant d'autres. Malheureusement certains avaient eu le temps de se sauver pour aller prévenir Aro. Esmée était effondrée par tant de morts. A ce moment-là Nessie passa sa tête par la porte et courra vers nous. Edward la prit dans ses bras et nous courûmes vers l'aéroport où Phoebe nous attendais certainement déjà.

Une fois arrivé Nessie éclata en sanglot, Alice la serra dans ses bras suivis de Bella et d'Edward qui la serra tellement fort qu'elle failli s'étouffer. Carlisle et Esmée étaient aussi très émus de la revoir. Lorsque se fut à mon tour je lui adressai une petite tape sur l'épaule en guise de bienvenue. On entendait beaucoup de "je suis heureux de te revoir". On se croyait dans un roman à l'eau de rose, très peu pour moi. Nessie vit Phoebe mais en posa pas de question elle se contenta de lui sourire, de toute façon nous lui expliquerons comment nous l'avons sauvée. Edward acquiesça à ma pensée. Sur ce nous nous dirigeâmes vers le guichet de l'aéroport pour commander nos 10 billets et la personne qui nous les donna s'étonna de nous voir sans bagages. Une fois assis dans l'avion nous étions tous pressés de rentrer chez nous, aux U.S.A.

PDV d'Alice

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, il était aux alentours de 3 heures du matin. Edward portait Nessie dans ses bras car son séjour à volterra l'avait fortement affaiblie. Tout le reste de la famille le suivait hormis Emmett qui garait sa jeep dans le garage.

Au salon, Edward déposa délicatement Nessie sur le canapé. A ce moment-là, la sonnette de la porte d'entrer retentit. J'allai ouvrir et je vis Jake sur le pas de la porte, tors nu comme à son habitude.

Je lui expliquai brièvement la situation. Pheobe et toute la famille décidèrent de de laisser Nessie et Jake seuls. Nous allâmes dans la cuisine mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation:

-Tu m'as manqué tu vas bien? demanda Jacob

-Oui très bien. Mais que voulais-tu me dire de si important avant? Dit Nessie

-Heu, en fait, Nessie... je.. euh… Je t'aime

-Moi aussi...

A cet instant, Carlisle me tira en arrière et me fit signe d'arrêter d'écouter. Lorsque nous retournâmes dans le salon, Nessie nous prit la main et je la vis dans le château des Volturis, dans sa chambre apparemment, puis dans une salle où Jane utilisait son pouvoir sur elle mais cela ne marchais pas ensuite la forêt ou elle chassait. Puis Nessie dégagea ses mains et je vis à nouveau le salon. Elle commença:

-Voilà, maintenant vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé lors de mon séjour là-bas maintenant j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous m'avez libérée.

-Avant, commença Carlisle, j'aimerais bien savoir si tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle le pouvoir de Jane ne marche pas sur toi.

-J'y ai pensé et peut-être que c'est quelque chose que j'ai hérité de maman.

-Oui, c'est possible. Nous t'avons sauvée grâce à Phoebe...

Je n'écoutais pas le reste de la conversation car je connaissais l'histoire. Je me dirigeai donc vers ma chambre suivie de Jasper. Il se coucha sur notre lit et je me blottis dans ses bras et réfléchi à ce que nous pourrions faire cet après-midi. Quelques heures après j'entendis Nessie remercier Phoebe d'avoir pris tant de risques pour elle. C'est à ce moment-là que j'eu une idée. Quoi de mieux pour oublier cette histoire que de faire du shopping, d'autant plus que l'on est fin janvier donc c'est les soldes! Je descendais précipitamment et annonça cette nouvelle aux filles. Je fus surprise et ravie de voir que tout le monde accepta, même Bella.

Nous y allâmes donc. A 1 heure de l'après-midi, j'avais déjà bien fait chauffer la carte bleue et mes bras débordaient de paquets en tout genre tout comme les autres filles. Lorsque nous passâmes les portes d'un autre magasin, j'eus une affreuse vision: Aro, rouge de colère, décidai de venir nous combattre avec la vingtaine de vampires qui l'avait suivi. Je racontai ma vision aux autres et nous rentrâmes en parler aux garçons. Nous abandonnâmes ce magasin et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. En 20 minutes nous étions à la maison.

-Carlisle! Appelai-je

-Je trouve que vous êtes de retour bien tôt, les filles.

-Oui, c'est pour une urgence

-Et que ce passe-t-il?

-Aro est au courant, il a décidé de venir nous combattre.

-Eh bien! Attendons-les. Proposa Emmett

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, ils sont une vingtaine et nous ne sommes que 10. Répliquai-je

-Je crois qu'Alice a raison. Approuva Carlisle. Il faut réfléchir à ce que nous pouvons faire

J'allai donc dans ma chambre pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme. Vers la fin de l'après-midi Carlisle nous appela

-Je crois que nous n'avons qu'une possibilité, il faut fuir cette ville.

-Allons-nous préparer alors. Dit Bella

-Il ne faut pas emporter beaucoup de choses, je doute que nous puissions rester à un même endroit longtemps.

Sur ce tout le monde s'éclipsa dans sa chambre et je fis de même. Ainsi, nous allions fuir.

PDV de Nessie

Carlisle nous demanda de réfléchir à un endroit où nous pourrions nous rendre pendant que nous préparions nos affaires. Ce que tout le monde fis sauf moi car je ne connaissais pas beaucoup d'autres vampire bien que ma mère m'affirmai que j'en ai rencontré plein étant petite. Un fois les affaires de toute la famille préparée, nous nous regroupâmes autour de la table de la salle à manger et proposâmes des lieux où nous pourrions aller. Esmée se lança la première:

-Nous pourrions aller chez Nahuel, je pense que cela ne le dérangera pas et il sera content de savoir Nessie saine et sauve.

Soudain les yeux d'Alice s'arrêtèrent de bouger. Les pupilles vides et sans expression. Elle avait une vision! Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle semblait effrayée. Elle répondit à la question que nous avions tous en tête:

-Les Volturis se rendrons chez lui et le feront souffrir grâce au pouvoir de Jane jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent où nous sommes.

-Qui que nous allions voir, elle pourra toujours utiliser son pouvoir... Il vaudrait mieux ne se rendre chez personne et fuir de ville en ville. Proposa Emmett

On vota et cette décision fut adoptée à l'unanimité. Carlisle chercha une carte et nous regardâmes où nous pourrions aller. Nous resterions pour commencer en Amérique puis nous irions en Europe et en Asie et retournerions en Amérique, en Europe et ainsi de suite pour une durée indéterminée. Nous allâmes à l'aéroport et prîmes un voyage pour Juneau.

Nous restâmes là-bas pendant deux semaines, jusqu'au moment où Alice eu une vision des Volturis arriver là où nous étions. Nous allâmes ensuite à Londres, puis à Paris, à Vienne tout cela en 3 mois ensuite nous nous envolâmes pour l'Asie où nous nous installâmes à Pékin pendant 3 semaines puis nous visitâmes Tokyo (oui, même en étant en fuite on prend le temps de se reposer et bien sûr de faire les boutiques!) et nous retournâmes en Amérique, à New York. Ensuite nous retournâmes en Europe et nous fîmes un nombre incalculable de kilomètres pendant près d'un an et demi.

Deux jours après notre arrivée à Berlin, Carlisle décréta que les Volturis ne se lasseraient probablement jamais et qu'il valait mieux les attendre d'autant qu'ils avaient Démétri... Nous nous préparâmes donc à les "recevoir" dans une vaste prairie un peu éloignée de Berlin. Nous attendîmes ainsi pendant plus de deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ai une vision qui nous informait qu'ils arriveraient dans une demi-heure.

En effet une demi-heure plus tard je vis arriver au fond de la clairière Aro en tête d'un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes. S'ils décident de nous tuer, nous ne pourrions pas y échapper...

Ils s'avancèrent vers nous:

-Bonjour Carlisle... Commença Aro


	9. Chapter 9

Hello !

Voilà la suite, postée entre deux deux révisions !

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de mon histoire, il y aura encore une épilogue assez court.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la ptite review pleaase !

* * *

><p>-Bonjour Carlisle. Commença Aro<p>

-Bonjour Aro. Répondit mon grand-père

Aro nous regarda tous les uns après les autres, il s'attarda sur Phoebe et afficha un air frustré.

-Tu as bien préparé ton plan, envoyer Phoebe pour m'éloigner, moi et les autres Volturis afin de récupérer Renesmée. Mais tu as oublié que nous te retrouverions.

-Au contraire, nous avons cessés de fuir pour vous attendre et pour Phoebe tu n'as pas de preuve

-Je le devine, mon chère Carlisle, quoi de mieux que nous éloigner pour mieux la récupérer?

-Ça suffit, nous coupa Caïus, donnez-nous la fille et nous vous laisserons la vie sauve.

-Jamais nous ne vous laisserons la prendre. Grogna mon père

-C'est notre devoir, Edward. Ajouta Aro, elle peut être dangereuse.

-Elle n'est pas dangereuse, vous en avez la preuve devant vous. Dit Carlisle tout en me montrant du doigt.

-Elle aurait pu, dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle a vécu parmi des humains jusqu'à ce que vous la retrouviez?

-En étant loin de nous, le vampire en elle a disparu si elle ne nous avait pas croisés elle serait restée humaine toute sa vie.

-De toute manière que vous discutiez ou non, votre choix est simple: Soit vous nous laissez Renesmée et nous nous occupons d'elle, soit vous vous opposez et vous mourrez tous.

-Pourquoi se battre Aro? Ma petite-fille n'est pas une menace

-Je vois que vous prenez la seconde solution. Puis il ajouta en se tournant vers les Volturis: Attaquez.

À ce moment-là je vis tous les Volturis se diriger vers nous et deux d'entre eux me prirent par les bras. Je ne résistais pas car je savais que de toute façon je ne serais pas assez forte pour me libérer. Ils me tournèrent vers ma famille, j'allais mourir mais avant je devrais regarder ma famille mourir. À cette pensée je me mis à sangloter tandis que tout le monde se battait, même Carlisle et Esmée que je croyais totalement pacifiste. Mes parents s'occupaient de deux vampires chacun alors qu'Alice s'occupait d'une autre Volturi. Jasper et Emmett se battaient contre quatre vampires. Carlisle et Esmée ne se battaient que contre un vampire chacun et je vis Phoebe et Rosalie se débarrasser de leurs adversaires et venir vers moi. Malheureusement Aro avait prévu cela et deux autres Volturis vinrent occuper ma tante et Pheobe. Lorsque j'essayais de voir ma famille je pus remarquer que Alice était en mauvaise posture car elle avait un bras en moins. Esmée et Bella ne voulant pas faire trop de dégâts, ne s'en sortait pas très bien non plus. Je ne pus rester devant se spectacle et m'effondrais à genoux alors que ceux qui me retenaient me forçais à rester debout. Pourquoi? Pourquoi cela arrive à moi? Si seulement je n'avais pas été dans la même classe qu'Alice, que je ne m'étais pas perdu après cette déviation, je n'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré mes parents et on aurait pu éviter cela. Pendant que je me lamentais sur mon sort et celui de ma famille, je vis le visage de mon père s'illuminer et tout de suite après il demanda à Emmett de protéger la nouvelle venue dans notre famille, Phoebe.

S'il se demandait comme moi pourquoi Edward lui avait demandé cela, il ne posa pas de question et se dirigea vers elle. Je crus entendre Phoebe remercier Emmett avant de se concentrer sur Aro ou du moins je le pense. Tout à coup Aro annonça:

-Stop! Revenez ici tous, nous repartons.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, aussi ébahi les uns que les autres mais ne rejoignirent pas Aro.

-J'ai dit revenez ici. S'énerva Aro

Ils se ruèrent alors tous vers lui et Aro retourna vers les bois sans un regard pour nous. Je me précipitais vers mes parents pour les prendre dans mes bras. Par chance, ils n'avaient rien et le bras d'Alice, n'ayant pas été jeté dans un feu, s'était déjà raccommodé à son corps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Aro avait réagis comme ça mais j'en étais bien heureuse et je fus encore plus heureuse lorsque je vis que toute ma famille n'avait rien. Carlisle fut le premier à prendre la parole:

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas sa réaction, lui qui voulait absolument nous tuer pour avoir Nessie, mais je propose de partir avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour et revienne ici.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée. Dit ma grand-mère.

C'est ainsi que nous nous dirigions vers l'aéroport afin de retourner chez nous. L'avion partirai dans deux heures nous allâmes donc à l'extérieur pour attendre.

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi ma chérie. Me dit ma mère

-J'ai aussi eu peur, je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez.

-Sur ce coup-là je dis merci à Aro. Ajouta mon oncle Emmett

-Je doute qu'il lâche l'affaire aussi vite, il faudra faire attention, peut-être devrions nous refaire comme il y a 16 ans. Avoua Carlisle

-J'espère que non, je doute que tous les vampires qui nous avaient aidé seraient à nouveau d'accord.

-Dis-moi papa, commençais-je, pourquoi à tu souris avant de demander à Emmett de protéger Phoebe.

À la fin de cette phrase, il se tourna vers Phoebe puis hocha la tête. Phoebe pris la parole:

-Lorsque je suis venue la première fois, je vous ai caché quelque chose, mon don. J'ai le don de persuasion. J'ai donc persuadé Aro de ne pas nous tuer, en ce moment il est en route pour l'Italie et à son retour lui et ses disciples ne se souviendrons de rien.

Après cette révélation tout le monde, moi y compris, se jeta sur Phoebe pour la remercier.

-Merci Phoebe, merci de nous avoir sauvés, jamais nous ne pourrions faire de même. Lui dis-je

-Que vous m'acceptiez dans votre famille est déjà suffisant. Ajouta-t-elle

-Merci beaucoup, sans toi nous n'aurions pas survécu et c'est un plaisir de t'accueillir parmi nous. Affirma Carlisle

Nous montâmes dans l'avion une heure plus tard. Durant tout le voyage je repensais à ce que j'ai vécu depuis le début de cette année scolaire si bien que mon père dut me ramener à la réalité lors de l'atterrissage. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison ou nous eûmes la surprise de voir Jacob qui nous attendait. Aussitôt, je courus vers lui et me réfugiais dans ses bras.

-Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous de retour que maintenant? Demanda-t-il

-C'est une longue histoire. Lui assurais-je

-Viens Jacob, rentrons nous t'expliquerons. Lui demanda Carlisle

Il nous suivis et nous nous installâmes dans les différents canapés du salon. Nous racontâmes notre "aventure" à Jacob qui eut des réactions plus ou moins différentes selon la situation.


	10. Chapter 10

Et nous y voilà, c'est la fin avec un petit épilogue pour boucler la boucle !

moidu57 : Merci pour ta review !

Et merci à vous qui avez lu cette histoire sans forcement commenter parce que ça fait quand même plaisir de voir qu'il y a des lecteurs ^^

Bonne lecture de ce mini chapitre :)

Et il y a toujours la petite review à la fin, même si c'est plus sur un bouton qu'il faut appuyer :p

* * *

><p>3 ans plus tard<p>

PDV Nessie

Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, je crus d'abord être dans un rêve puis lorsque je croisai le regard de tous les invités, j'eus soudain un sentiment d'angoisse et de stresse. Une grosse boule se forma dans ma gorge tandis que j'essayais de marcher gracieusement et en rythme avec la musique lente. Je pensais aussi au moment où mon père devrait me la cher devant l'autel et où je ne pouvais plus compter sur lui si je me prenais les pieds dans ma longue traine de tulle blanche (Merci Alice).

Le fameux moment arriva et je vins sans mal devant le curé. A ma gauche, je voyais à travers mon voile, celui qui sera d'ici quelques minutes mon époux. Je dois dire qu'il faisait impression dans son smoking noir. Il avait mis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et la lumière tamisée mettait en valeur sa belle peau mate. Il me regardait tendrement ce qui me fit presque oublier le curé et les chœurs qui récitaient des prières et des chants pour nous souhaiter du bonheur dans notre vie à deux. Mon angoisse devait être visible car je reçus une dose d'onde rassurante du 2ème rang. Je lançai un regard remerciant à Jasper. Bien qu'il fût très beau dans son costume, son charme était éclipsé par Alice; Celle-ci était juste magnifique. Elle portait une robe bustier rouge et elle s'était lissé les cheveux.

J'observai l'assemblée quand j'entendis le curé prononcer ces mots:

-Mademoiselle Renesmée Carlie Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Jacob Black ici présent?

L'émotion transforma ma voix en une sorte de couinement inaudible mais avec l'habitude, le prêtre devait avoir appris à lire sur les lèvres. Il posa la même question à Jacob qui répondit par l'affirmative. Je tiquai sur le Renesmée Cullen car maintenant, je m'appelle Renesmée Carlie BLACK. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire mais je n'eus plus le loisir car j'entendis:

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

Ce que Jacob s'empressa de faire. Je savourai ce moment comme si s'était le dernier baisé qu'il me donnait.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de l'église, la meute, enfin ceux qui n'avait pas pris ce mariage pour une trahison de la part de Jake, et ma famille faisait une immense haie d'honneur. Ils nous lancèrent du riz et des pétales de roses. J'aperçus brièvement maman qui tentait tant bien que mal d'essayer de cacher ses sanglots. Esmée, elle, ne cherchait pas à se cacher, elle me regardait le sourire aux lèvres, si elle avait pu pleurer, elle serait en larmes. Alice et Rosalie étaient apparemment très heureuse tout comme mon père et Carlisle. Emmett riait surement en train de se moquer de quelqu'un pour changer et Jasper semblait sur un petit nuage, forcément, il ressentait toute cette joie grâce à son pouvoir.

Nous montâmes dans la Volvo de mon père et nous dirigeâmes vers la villa où se passerait la fête. Après notre discours, Jake et moi entamâmes la première danse, mon cauchemar. De ce côté-là, je ressemblais à ma mère. Emmett m'écarta des bras de mon mari et me fit valser. Une danse, puis deux et il me dans les bras de mon père pour aller danser avec Phoebe qui portait une ravissante robe bleue marine. Seuls quelques membres de la meute avaient accepté l'invitation. Parmi eux se trouvaient Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam et sa femme Emily. Les autres ne se croyaient pas capable de supporter l'odeur des vampires si longtemps. Ceux qui avaient accepté l'invitation restaient entre eux, près du buffet.

Les invités furent presque mis dehors aux alentours de trois heure du matin et c'est deux heures plus tard que je me retrouve dans l'avion avec mon... Mari, direction notre lune de miel. C'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure !


End file.
